indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 5
Back - Next This session was played June 20, 2017. The session lasted 4 hours, 54 minutes. Synopsis Ravaphine and Seirixori both wind up in the citrus grove, then make a quick investigation of the main room of the Moonstream mansion where they find that Baroness Eloise Moonstream is likely both the ruler of the town and the owner of the orchard. They found three potions in a box. Eventually Brimeia joined them and smashed another box full of coins. After a brief ethical quandary, they decided to leave the coins and Ravaphine cast Mending on it. Gunnloda and Lin then appeared and asked if the others were ready to go find Vardalon. They returned to Poni's basement where they found Vardalon giving the dryad a very PG-rated shoulder rub. After reassuring Lin that dryads have charm abilities, they entered the jungle once again to find the missing man. Eventually they found the dryad who shouted at them in a language they didn't recognize. She started casting spells when the party refused to leave her with her prey, first a Barkskin armor spell, then an attempted Charm on Brimeia who managed to shrug it off. Charming Brimeia also released the Charm on Vardalon. Ravaphine attempted to reason with the dryad who called for reinforcements. After being hit with a few attacks, the dryad used her tree teleportation to start an escape and cast Entangle to try to slow them down. But Seirixori used Thunderwave, killing the dryad, knocking Gunnloda down, and hurting Brimeia. Combat ended and Lin dragged Vardalon closer to the others. They decided to slowly walk towards some loot they saw in the distance. Seirixori pushed the button to return them to Poni's basement when more mold and vegepygmies were spotted rather than risk getting in another fight. Trivia * The money in the box was the wages for the week for all the workers in the orchard. * This marks the first time a party member was hit with friendly fire with both Gunnloda and Brimeia taking damage from Seirixori's Thunderwave. * The dryad was Seirixori's first kill. * At 4:54, this is the longest session yet played. * The stats for this session are unclear due to DM's impatience. * This was the 4th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 20, Brimeia, against a box. * Most attacks hit: 2, Gunnloda, Ravaphine, Seirixori, unless you count 1 enemy and 2 friends hit by Seirixori's Thunderwave * Most damage for one attack: 14, Brimeia, against a box. * Most damage for one turn: Probably Thunderwave, but the damage is unknown because the DM was impatient. * Most damage done over the session: 17, Ravaphine. * Most damage done by team over one round: 17 * Spells cast: 11, 7 by the players/allies * Most common spell: 2, Sacred Flame * Most spells cast: 3, Seirixori * Most spell damage in 1 attack: 12, Ravaphine, Magic Missile * Most spell damage by one character: 17, Ravaphine * Most kills this session: 1, Seirixori, Ravaphine * Most kills all-time: 4, Brimeia, Ravaphine * Most healing this session: 7, Seirixori * Targeted most: 2, Brimeia * Most attacks dodged: n/a * Most damage taken: 4, Seirixori Transcript PM DM: DAY TWO 7AM BELLBURY TIME PM DM: The day starts with Seirixori waking in a bed on the second floor of the Cracked Cask. She'd chosen one of the large beds in a private room because nobody was there to stop her. PM DM: Ravaphine, on the other hand, had decided to take her resting trance just inside the borders of the large citrus orchard just north of the town. The trees were all lined up neatly in rows, a little odd for an elf looking for nature, but better than the Cask itself. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine inhales deeply to savor the fresh air and is surprised she found herself in the same place as earlier, not having been poofed back to her travels PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori readies herself for the day ahead, not knowing what lies ahead. Need a little comfort of home and not wanting to travel too far off, she heads towards the citrus orchard. She'd like to say 'trees are trees' but she knows there's many differences, but it still helps. PM DM: The citrus grove is a well-maintained orchard that must employ a large portion of the town of Bellbury. It stretches as far as you can see in any direction besides south. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Good morning my friend!" Ravaphine says as she waves at the familiar face approaching. She picks a citrus fruit off the tree and hands it to the tiefling PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pauses at the greeting, and is only slightly relieved at who it is, she had hoped for a little more alone time, as she's not quite used to having people pay her much positive attention. "Morning..." she hesitantly takes the fruit and holds it in her hands. Moving it around but not eating it. "Were you out here all night?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You can throw it at the other Tiefling later. Anyways, I was resting out here trying to think of ways to get back home. Bellbury is a lot larger than I had anticipated. Don't know why I've never heard of it before. Should we explore more of the town before heading back to save Lin's husband guy person?" Ravaphine asks PM DM: Seirixori, when you left, you passed through the main tavern floor and saw Gunnloda serving breakfasts and Lin sitting at a table morosely. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grins, "I fear that would be a waste of, hopefully, good food." She continues to play with the citrus, picking at it every so often. "Gunnloda seemed to be preparing breakfast if you'd like first. I might stay out here for a bit, I'm not used to...so many people." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Me too, I like the quiet. Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'll head back to the Tavern and feel free to come join us when you're ready," Ravaphine says as she starts to make her way back to the town square PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: But actually she goes back to the mansion... PM DM: The mansion is much the way you left it. The big room's door is still open. The ledger of villagers is on the desk along with the stacks of parchment, books, and the letter about Poni. PM DM: The locked chest is still in the drawer. PM DM: Roll perception for me, Ravaphine. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21)) PM DM: Nice! Ok. You notice something odd about the items on the desk. There's a hooded lantern with an eye etched into the top. There's other light sources in the room, so why would someone keep a hooded lantern on their desk? PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Why is this person afraid of the dark...probably poni's fault" Ravaphine says before looking at the stack of papers, looking for anything of importance PM DM: It looks like normal correspondence for a town's ruler, coupled with that of a business owner. From what you can gather, the person who owns the orchard to the north, Baroness Eloise Moonstream, is also the ruler of this town. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Moving a little deeper into the orchard, Seirixori closes her eyes and lets her hand trail on the trees as she walks by and breathes in the air around her. She stops not too long later relaxing herself and trying to not think of the possible missed opportunity she missed before being poofed back here a second time. "IT's been ages, what's a little more time, I guess." Seirixori somehow managed to unpeel the citrius through her fidgeting and eats it while heading towards the tavern. When she notices Ravaphine absent, she shrugs and walks back out and sits at the fountain and plays with the water while she waits.(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: Bored and curious, Seirixori heads for the mansion she had found the others in the day before. She looks at it curiously before heading inside. PM DM: You find a Ravaphine rifling through the desk in the main room. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "hmm, normal correspondences. Oh hey, you found me" PM DM: Investigation for searching. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((22)) PM DM: Tucked away inside a drawer are three bottles. One contains an orange, flickering liquid and smoke fills the top part of the container. The other two contain a red liquid that glimmers when you touch the flask. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I did, do you always go through people's things?" Seirixori steps forward near the desk. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Nosy force of habit. Plus, it doesn't hurt to learn a thing or two" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What in the world are these," Ravaphine says while holding one of the bottles and lightly swishing it in her fingers PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It's not like anyone is really here anyway, I suppose. It is our only way of figuring out where we are and what not." Seirixori pokes one of the bottles Ravaphine is holding up. "...bottles of liquid?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hands one of the red flasks to Seirixori. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori takes it and tastes a little bit of it to see if she can figure out what it is. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes a taste out of the orange vial PM DM: Seirixori feels a bit invigorated and identifies the red potion as a Potion of Greater Healing. PM DM: Ravaphine on the other hand, blows some smoke out of her nose and can tell the orange potion is a Potion of Fire Breath. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I've blown off my eyebrows before, but never my nose hairs!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Right... have fun with that." She swirls it a little, "This one might help you a little more, if you decide to play with fire more. It's a potion of greater healing."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "keep that, it might come in handy" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tastes the red flask to check to see if it is the same potion PM DM: It is not! It's a potion of poison. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That...that is the opposite of healing. Potion of poison here too" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "How about you keep that so we don't get them confused. If you don't mind." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia stretches and cracks her neck, back, and several other joints as she rolls out of one of the beds at the Cask. A good night's sleep was just what she'd needed after the day they'd had. Those plant things had been stronger than they looked. Shouldering her weapon and pack, she heads out to the square to look for the others. PM DM: When Brimeia wanders downstairs, she sees a handful of commoners listening to Lin tell the story of how she and Vardalon fell in love. Gunnloda's shuffling back and forth between them and the kitchen, bringing out platters of meats and porridge in her full armor. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Mmm. That smells mighty fine," Brimeia announces with a hearty breath. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia scarfs down a quick meal before asking about the others and heading out over to the mansion. PM DM: You find a Ravaphine and a Seirixori currently squabbling over a couple glass vials. Ravaphine is scrunchy-faced like she just ate something sour. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Hello fair maidens! Have you found some drink?" Brimeia flashes a friendly smile PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "NO don't. Don't drink that. It's....poison. Not sure why they kept it the same color as the healing potion..." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah well, some would say spirits are a type of poison too!" Brimeia laughs. "Have you ladies found anything else of interest?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine shakes her head. "There's a locked chest but I'm not sure if we should open it" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Why not?"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "There's a lot of strange happenings here, but if you would like to open it, be my guest. I don't have the means to open it, but I can try to help" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori sighs and steps back a bit, putting the potion in her bag, noticing Poni. "oh right you, well..." She shuts her bag, pretending to not have seen him. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Can't we just smash it open?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If we break the lock, I can mend it back together" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine examines the lock on the chest PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia picks up the chest and turns it about for a moment before setting it down. PM DM: The box itself is about the size of the drawer it was sitting in. It's of decent construction as if to protect what's inside. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If the other contents of this desk play a part in what's in the box, we should be careful" Ravaphine says before attempting to gently shake the box PM DM: It jingles and shifts about slightly. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia hefts her greataxe and aims for the lock as she swings. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((20 atk, 14 dmg)) PM DM: Brimeia's greataxe cleaves straight through the lock and breaks the box open. A large pile of coins is visible inside. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I guess you're useful for some things."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Nice aim" Ravaphine looks at the box with wide eyes PM DM: If you shake the box empty, you'll find 500 copper and 20 silver pieces. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Why, you're welcome. I'm sure you have many talents to offer as well," Brimeia answers good-naturedly PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I wonder how much for a wagon ticket back home. I wonder why the coins were locked up" Ravaphine says while playing with the coins(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Do you not lock up your money as a safe keeping?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Usually at the till or in my pocket. I don't have much but I don't keep it in the house" PM DM: Ravaphine, roll insight for me. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia scoops up a handful of coins and tosses them up to watch them tumble back in with a laugh. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((15)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This seems important if it was locked up. We should put it back into the box. Wouldn't want them to come back and find out they have no money to feed their family. Unless they're saving this to pay somebody off..." Ravaphine questions PM Kyris - Brimeia: "A family lives here? If this really is someone's house, I doubt they'd miss a few coins." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Either way... if we were in a bandit camp I'd tell you to take everything. However, this is definitely not the case. I agree with putting it back." Seirixori says, while slowly walking around the room to look at it.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine collects all the coins to put back into the box before mending the lock back together(edited) PM DM: There are some bookshelves behind the desk, against the wall, a collection made up of several different topics from agriculture and religion to business and even a few on magic. PM DM: There's a repeating symbol in the building, on tapestries and embossed on walls and floors, that of a quarter moon with wavy lines in blue and silver. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "No one's even here to know," Brimeia grumbles PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine eyes the bookshelf and picks up the book about magic PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We're here and we know, leave it be." PM DM: It's a very basic tome. A description of some magical effects and basic spells, not something someone who practices would have. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We should head back, see if everyone else is awake." Seirixori starts heading out and towards the tavern. PM DM: A knock at the door gets your attention, and there stand Gunnloda in full armor and Lin, now dressed in leather armor with a shortsword at her side, her eyes rimmed with red. Gunnloda: "Good morning, dearies. I was wondering if you were planning on finding Master Vardalon soon. Miss Lin here is awfully anxious to get started."(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "This works just as well. I would like to get started as well." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Good morning Gunnloda. Good morning Lin. You two are looking ready to go. We promised to help find Vardalon, and we will keep that promise" PM DM: Lin nods gratefully. "I... went back to the... the portal? Last night, when I couldn't sleep, but it wasn't showing anything. I don't know how to control it." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We need our tour guide to help us get there" Ravaphine says before stepping out of the mansion and motioning back to Poni's house PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "shall we head back?" PM DM: Gunnloda follows and Lin half-trots to catch up. "I'll try not to be so loud this time. I'm sorry." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That would be appreciated." Serixori trails behind, while still in a hurry, not wanting to be right up in the group. PM DM: DAY TWO 7:40AM BELLBURY TIME PM DM: You all head to Poni's house and down to the basement where the base of the portal sits, unactivated. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia strolls along, not so eager for more foul magic, but eager to do something again besides stand around and stare at things. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori rummages through her bag, "I suppose I need to take you out of here now," she says as she pulls Poni out. PM DM: Poni gasps dramatically. PM DM: "You tried to suffocate me!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "You bet." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, you have no lungs. We need to get back to Vardalon. Can you take us there?" PM DM: Poni: "I said tried not that it would work. I've told you, all you have to do is put a personal item to my sensor and I can focus on him... or close enough anyway. The archway contains the magic, so without, it's less precise."(edited) PM DM: Lin holds Vardalon's necklace out. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grabs the necklace and places it under the Poni stick, "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" PM DM: Poni: "Yes, please. I'm tired of this. We need to find components and fix the envirochronic destabilization. Target, push the button, put me through. WITHOUT throwing me this time." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Eh, you were asking for it." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "No promises," Seirixori mumbles, while doing as he says. PM DM: When you flip the lid and push the button, the portal shimmers to life above the base, again focusing on Vardalon. He looks a bit paler this time, the area a bit dimmer as though the sun were setting somewhere on the other side of all the greenery. He's currently giving the green elf-like dryad a shoulder rub. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine glances at Lin "I know it may look like what it looks like, but he's under her spell" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Shall we?" Ravaphine asks with her hand outstretched and takes Lin's hand(edited) PM DM: Lin nods and grits her teeth. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine puts her other hand on Seirixori's shoulder PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Lin's shoulder. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia grabs Seirixori's shoulder. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori walks through the portal after everyone is ready.(edited) PM DM: The world changes around you, shifting once again from Poni's basement workshop to the jungle. There are no moldy bodies around from the previous night, though. It seems the magic took you somewhere else. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We'll work on your trajectory" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Let's try and be quiet this time. And maybe see if we can tell if there are any tracks to follow." PM DM: Perception checks? PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((1)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((14)) PM DM: Brimeia is very distracted by the many women around her. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Quiet? Why bother?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((23)) PM DM: Ravaphine sees something shiny to the northwest. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I see something over there that may be a component" Ravaphine says while walking in the direction of the object PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine searches for the component PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((19 investigation)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Brimeia, please, we don't need everyone to fall unconscious again." Seirixori walks slowly behind Ravaphine, "Hey how about we try to do this a little more stealthy than last time?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "don't be suspicious" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Not everyone. Only one.. or two." PM DM: Perception checks PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((7)) PM DM: ((A little slower than that. lol there's hidden stuff on the map.)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((2)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: Seirixori notices a weird brownish fuzz on the tree to the north. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pauses and the whispers, "There's something on the tree to the North, we should avoid that." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Or if anyone can sneak over and check it out, but I'd rather not run into what we ran into yesterday." PM DM: Nature or Survival checks. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((23)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((20)) PM DM: Gunnloda: "I wonder if that would go well in a stew." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It might kill people instead of tasting good." PM DM: You recognize it as the russet mold that creates the vegepygmies and thornies you fought yesterday. It is highly toxic and anyone killed by it returns to life as one of the mold people. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((6)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yep, that ugly fun mold we ran into yesterday, let's not walk that way." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Everyone stay close" PM DM: Ravaphine, roll a Constitution save. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((19)) PM DM: When you walk close to the tree, the mold's spores erupt towards you. You feel a little sick at first, but you cough and feel like that's the worst of it. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Are you ok, dear?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "AVOID the tree, not walk next to it." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Curiosity is going to get the best of me..." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Wouldn't want to fight you quite like that." PM DM: Perception? And stealth. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((16 perc, 2 stealth)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((13 p, 6 s)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((6 perception, 14 stealth)) PM DM: You notice movement to the south and to the west. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I feel like this place is full of those spore things, but I don't know where we need to go for this Dryad." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Why are you walking TOWARDS the movement" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I don't think we have much a choice until we can figure out what direction this Dryad is." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Alright, southwest we go. Stay close and I promise not to touch those trees" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "We could always yell again," Brimeia chuckles PM Felicia - Seirixori: "if you want to, but go do it far, far away from us." PM DM: Perception. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((25)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh but you are all so lovely, why should I wish to part?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((8)) PM DM: Seirixori, you see a vegepygmy duck behind a tree to the south. One covered in brown fuzz. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "There's another fuzz thing to the South. Maybe West?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I hate those damn things. Let's try to avoid it" PM DM: Perception! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((12)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((8)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8)) PM DM: Gunnloda: I think I see someone up ahead. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Hey, Seirixori, did you know that the others thought we were related? Ha." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That is very...unsettling and rude." Seirixori says to Brimeia. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Should we walk right up to them or no?"(edited) PM DM: She and Lin both draw their weapons. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well we gotta see who it is. Only one way to find out!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Do we want to be threatening right away or do we maybe want to talk our way out of this?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine cautiously follows the group PM DM: Stealth checks if you're quiet. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((7)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21)) PM DM: As Brimeia pushes past the huge fronts of greenery in the way, the forest opens into a slight clearing. There, you see the dryad, mid-massage, snap her head up towards you. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Greetings fair dryad. If you don't mind we'll just be taking this man back home." PM DM: She stands taller and says something in a musical language none of you understand, clearly angry at being disturbed. PM DM: Vardalon dazedly stands, looking at the dryad with a faint smile. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia walks toward the pair, looking rather unconcerned. "Come now, friend." She reaches for the man. PM DM: The dryad tenses and says something emphatically in the musical language. You can't tell what words she was using, but you can get the idea- "GET OUT." PM DM: Vardalon makes no move. PM DM: Lin steps forward. "Vardalon? Sweetheart?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Brimeia, back away! Let's see if we can communicate with it first!" Seirixori says, "We don't need to start anything if we don't have to."(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Ravaphine, would you happen to know what she's saying or maybe something similar? I don't think it sounds anything like the languages I know."(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "If you're gonna try something, do it quick. I don't see why we can't just pick him up and go." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I unfortunately do not speak Sylvan. I was raised by a gnome" PM DM: As you speak, the dryad speaks and her body, rather than being the green, elf-like creature, now seems to have a layer of bark covering her body. PM DM: She repeats her previous statement, this time taking a step forward. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Let him go!" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Shoulda just picked him up as soon as we saw him." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Great, this is the opposite of what I wanted." Seirixori sighs, "She's protecting herself, ready to defend!" PM DM: The dryad picks up a fallen branch and mutters a phrase. She speaks in Elven this time. "You will not get another warning. Leave us." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pleads to the dryad in elven, "Please, he is our friend. Release him" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "She's pretty and all but can I just knock her out now so we can get on with this?" PM DM: Brimeia, make a Wisdom save. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "She said 'You will not get another warning. leave us'" Ravaphine tells the group PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((16)) PM DM: You feel a whisper at your ear, but you manage to tune it out. PM DM: Vardalon blinks and looks around, slightly confused. PM DM: Roll initiative. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((12))(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((10)) PM DM: @Jaymes - Ravaphine ! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Instead of drawing an attack, Ravaphine pleads with the dryad one more time "Please release him, we will trade you for him" PM DM: Dryad! In Elven: "Trade? What would I want from you? I have everything I need." PM DM: She shouts out in a strange, garbled language. PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia, frustrated with all this nonsense, goes into a rage and steps forward to swing her greataxe at the druid.(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((14 atk, 16 dmg)) PM DM: Brimeia swings, but she telegraphs so much that the dryad easily ducks under it. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori attempts to use Thorn Whip on the Dryad. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((14a, 3d)) PM DM: Seirixori pulls another thorn covered vine from nature and slashes out, but once again misses. PM DM: Lin! She runs over to Vardalon. "Vardalon? You need to come home with us!" PM DM: Vardalon looks at Lin. "Lin? Where are we?" PM DM: Gunnloda! PM DM: Gunnloda throws a hand out at the dryad and a streak of radiant light flies towards her. The dryad takes the bolt right in the chest. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine steps forward, takes aim and cast magic missile and all three glowing darts at the dryad PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((12)) PM DM: The dryad screams out in pain, taking all three bolts to the chest. PM DM: The dryad reaches out and touches the tree next to her, disappearing. Perception checks? PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((8)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((22)) PM DM: Seirixori glances around in time to see the dryad step out of a tree behind you and gets advantage as the vines and brush around your feet reach up and try to grab you all. Strength saves. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((19)) PM DM: Gunnloda: ((9))(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM DM: Brimeia and Ravaphine both manage to wrestle free of the vines, but Gunnloda is grappled. PM DM: The ground in the area is difficult terrain and costs double movement. PM DM: Additionally, a vegepygmy summoned by her shout appears and attacks Seirixori with its claws. PM DM: It slashes across her stomach for four damage. PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia, angered by the sudden disappearance of her foe, whirls about and stomps in the other direction with a grumpy growl. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori moves in front of the vegepygmy and shouts out, "Everyone get close and touch, we should try and get out of here!" She slams her staff down and uses Thunderwave.(edited) PM DM: A wave of force booms out from Seirixori, throwing the dryad to her back. She isn't moving. The vegepygmy roots its feet and doesn't move. Gunnloda flies away and is released by the vines. Brimeia takes half damage. PM DM: Lin grabs Vardalon's arm and pulls him towards Seirixori. PM DM: Gunnloda stands and fires another sacred flame at the vegepygmy. PM DM: The vegepygmy fails its save and you can see a bit of it is now singed. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine casts fire bolt at the vegepygmy PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((15 ac, 5 damage)) PM DM: The vegepygmy bursts into flame and falls, collapsing into dust. PM DM: Resume play! PM DM: Perception? PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori moves to the group and uses healing word on herself. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((7 health)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Welcome back, Vardalon" PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((22 perc)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM DM: Seirixori notices a shiny to the north. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "There's a shiny thing to the North, however I am not a fan of this forest, so I vote for going back." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think we should bring Lin and Vardalon back home" PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((14)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "What if it's valuable?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What's more valuable than life?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Listen, let's all just hold hands or arms or something and carefully walk forward and if there's more of these damn things, I'll just push the button. how does that sound?"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Sounds more than fair to me," Brimeia grins. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Alright, but stay close" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori moves towards the shiny carefully. PM DM: Perception PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((16)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((6)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((16)) PM DM: Gunnloda taps Ravaphine on the shoulder. "Creatures to the right, mold to the left, but there's something at the base of the tree there." PM DM: As you all turn your gaze that way, you can see what looks like a body lying near the mold. PM DM: The shiny was sunlight glinting off something metallic on the body. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori doesn't want to bother because there are things surrounding them so she pushes the button on Poni. PM DM: The jungle disappears suddenly and you're all back in Poni's basement. PM DM: Vardalon hugs Lin. "You saved me? Thank you!" PM DM: Lin : "Thank you for helping me. Please, come by the general store later and I'll see if I can help you with anything." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shakes her head at the sudden change in scenery. "HEY! I was gonna get that shiny thing!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Not worth possibly dying." Seirixori says as she walks upstairs back to the Tavern where the others were. PM DM: Lin and Vardalon leave. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine starts looking through Poni's bookshelves again PM DM: She finds books! PM DM: We will stop there to be picked up later. Back - Next